not hatred just love
by CursedAmbition
Summary: They say from hatred, love can be born. What if the love has always been there-? Fear can lead to hatred.  Rated T as of now; might change to M if I add more chapters.


{ This is a one-shot fanfic. It's something I wanted to write for my Mama (nicknamed 'Mama'; she roleplays as the Hannah to my Alois) as a birthday gift. It's simple and short; the idea was to show Alois' feelings toward Hannah. I may add more chapters, however. This is the first fanfic I've written in almost a year; so do bear with me. I'm rusty. }

* * *

><p><span>Alone.<span> **Unwanted.** _Stained._

The very description of the young Earl of Trancy could be summarized in those three simple words. A younger brother, taken away from him; and the culprit now served him as the household's maid: Hannah Anafeloz. Just the mere sight of that woman – if one may call a demon that instead of 'it' – set his nerves on edge. Something about her whole existence always found a way to provoke the Trancy child and push him into abusing her – verbally and physically. But—

_"Master_", her voice, it's enough to make Alois sit up abruptly, thus waking up in the most uncomfortable of fashions. Why the hell is she here, in his bedroom!

"… Hannah." The boy's voice lacks enthusiasm, for obvious reasons, instead carrying a strong hateful vibe. "Where_ is_ Claude?" he demands, clenching the white and soft bedsheets underneath his figure.

Much to the blond's surprise, the woman does not offer an answer right away, and her oceanic hues reflect a strange sadness that comes from the depths of her being. Alois, however, does not sympathy with that pathetic expression; it only angers him furthermore and it is shown the second his shorter frame launched itself from the mattress and at the woman – a strong grip now holds captive the maid's neck, tightening with each passing second.

**He hates her.**

_He hates her so much._

"I **asked** you something, Hannah," and though he'd love to gouge her undamaged eye, he cannot bring himself to do so. For a flickering instant, felt pity. But that is not enough to have his grip cease – no. On the contrary, nails begin to dig into available flesh without remorse, and he _grins_, cocking head to the side almost psychotically. "—or would you rather I order Claude to dispose of you?"

For a second, Hannah hesitates and her eye's expression changes; not demonstrating fear, but somewhat_ anger_. She is aware of Alois'—no,** Jim's** hatred for her and also the immense attachment the boy holds to the demon butler. Her anger is not because of the child, but because of his servant. Claude wants nothing to do with him, and everyone but the poor child seems to be aware – the maid more than the rest. If only she could tell him, tell her most precious what is truly happening, tell him how much she loves him, tell him it will be alright tell him—so many things; none she can speak up.

Reluctantly, with a somewhat choking sound, the woman manages to form words, and save herself more abuse; or so she hopes. "He…is gone, master."

Thankfully, seizing hands release her throat, but pain returns in the shape of a powerful smack to her cheek and a shove has her body stumbling back soon after. Eventually, the woman falls on her posterior area, holding the harmed portion of her concerned facade.

**Why does he hate her so?**

Alois says nothing, simply standing away from her with clenched fists at his sides; he is confused, disappointed, and above all—sad.

_Can I hug you, master?_

**If only…**

Not daring to regain composure, the maid remains on the floor, but breaks the long silence after a while. "Master," barely audible, but enough to catch the boy's attention, she continues, "Claude has left to the Phantomhive Estate." Such horrible words… She had anticipated the child's reaction, who is on his knees, covering a tear-stained face with slightly feminine hands.

**He can't understand. . .**

_What does that Phantomhive brat have, that he lacks?_

Why is he always left alone?

The woman knows her place, yet briefly forgets it, wanting nothing else but to comfort her treasured creature. She carefully approaches the boy, uncaring of the skirt of her attire getting stuck on a nearby table, which ripped its endings. Slowly, a tad afraid of upcoming negative reactions, Hannah embraces her master, pulling him into a tight and secure hug. She feels him tense up, but after some time..he relaxes, burying his pretty facial structure in the woman's bosom. Her face shows great sadness, as if she could feel the child's own feelings.

"Why…" he begins to question softly, hands gripping the maid's outfit. "Why does_ everyone_ leave me…?"

"Master…" Hannah sighs and tightens her secure embrace around the boy, pressing lips against his forehead. "I will **never** leave you."

Those words, why do they cause such shock to the Earl? Alois can't believe in them, for everyone else who'd said the same thing, have all disappeared. Yet, as he stares at the woman's face, he somehow finds truth behind her words. And, although he may just be losing the little sanity he has left he clings to that promise, one he hopes is not an empty one.

He doesn't hate her.

**He never did.**

_He fears the fact that he loves her too much._

He loves her.

Without thinking, the blond retreats slightly but enough to grant him space for his lips to contact Hannah's cheek, the very same one he'd hurt minutes prior the current scene; it is an action that contained both: comfort and love. As strange as that sounded, it's happening. The woman is naturally shocked, and finds it extremely difficult to believe in this; for all she knows, it can be an illusion or a trick of her mind. However, it feels too real for such silly ideals.

She smiles and keeps the young boy close, promising herself that the second Claude returns, he will have to listen to her. And he will back off from her young master. From her highness.

For the shortest of moments, she could have sworn… Alois had said she loves her before collapsing and joining the realm of dreams in her lovely arms.

**"I love you, too, Jim."**


End file.
